Ability Manipulation
Ability manipulation is the ability to manipulate the ability of others. Characters *Cody Calwin has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli, in World 2, has absorbed this ability from Cody. *The Drainer in World 2 had a different version of this ability. *Noah Gray absorbed this ability also using empathic mimicry from Cody. *Abbie Gray also absorbed ths ability using empathic mimicry from Cody. *Seth Grey has yet another version this ability naturally. *Lleucu Firelock gained this ability from drinking Seth's blood. *Lana Clarke has this ability naturally. Limits [[Cody Calwin|'Cody Calwin']] Cody can manipulate abilities in a variety of ways. He seems to be able to augument abilities and weaken them. He can also sense how strong an ability is on a level of 1-5 and has once accidentally manifested abilities within a person earlier than natural. He also possesses the power to augment his own abilities and even brain power, making him smarter. Cody's augmentation appears as a spark. He uses hand gestures to direct the ability, but doesn't really need these. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] As Peter has absorbed this ability with empathic mimicry from Cody, he seems to have the same uses and limits as his nephew. 'The Drainer' The only way this woman could use this ability was to take control of the abilities of others, activating or deactivating them without the owner having any control over it. She could also turn the ability against it's owner, and had great skill in this. 'Noah Gray' Noah has the same limits as Cody. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie too has the limits as Cody since she also absorbed the ability from him. 'Seth Grey' Seth has the ability to strengthen or weaken the abilities of others. He can also strengthen his own ability, and when he does this he can delete an ability or cause it to differ, change or evolve. He seems very capable of using this ability and able to use this in a numerous of different ways. He does not need or use any gestures, and the only way to detect when he has used it is to test the ability and see if it has altered in any way. [[Lleucu Firelock|'Lleucu Firelock']] As Lleucu gained this ability from drinking Seth's blood she too has the same or similar aspects of this ability like Seth. She can also use it to strengthen her natural telepathy, gaining mind control. She has recently discovered that her Hunter lineage strengthens all her abilities when there is a threat to humans. To date, this has enabled her to sense when an opponent has a potentially dangerous ability, and to manifest a latent ability within a human. She could possibly give a vampire or werewolf an ability, but she has not tried this. [[Lana Clarke|'Lana Clarke']] Lana can sense abilities within others, and both strengthen and weaken these. She has also been shown to be capable of removing abilities. When her imprint died, she lost control of this ability in her mad grief, and deleted abilities on a global scale. Category:Abilities